


Not Like I Think About You Constantly

by Tracycook21



Category: Glee, One Tree Hill, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Baley, F/F, Faberry, Female-Centric, Femslash, Rebekoline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracycook21/pseuds/Tracycook21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray, Brooke Davis, and Caroline Forbes are the head bitches in charge at McKinley high. So, how will they deal when they start to form feelings for the glee club losers, Rachel Berry and Haley James? And what drama will be had when a new girl rivaling for the most popular spot, Rebekah Mikaelson comes to school? Faberry/Baley/Rebekoline romance. Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries crossover! Please give it a chance if you love any of these couples!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like I Think About You Constantly

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah, also some Bonnie/Damon.

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Rivalry**

There were three women in charge at McKinley High School.

They were the women that everyone envied and that everyone was terrified of. The women that the men wanted to date and that the women wanted to be. Everyone wanted to be included in their group and they would do anything to try and get in, but no one ever succeeded. No matter how talented or how willing you were to do exactly what they said, you never got accepted by them.

This drove one young woman to the brink of insanity.

Rachel Berry knew that she was an amazing individual. She was one of the most talented singers on the planet, only being rivaled by the great Barbra Streisand herself, but she still craved popularity. The young diva wanted to be the center of attention, and not just the center of negative attention like she usually was.

She wanted people to want her, to look up to her, to envy her, and to love her.

And not just for her amazing vocal range and her ability to steal the spotlight whenever she was on stage. She wanted to feel that all of the time. More importantly than this though, she wanted to get closer to one of the three women who ran the school.

Rachel sat at the lunch table with her two best friends, Kurt Hummel, and Haley James. They were both in glee club with her and were equally ridiculed by the head bitches in charge.  _'Well, maybe not equally… I think they love to ridicule me the most…'_

"Oh great, here they come." Kurt stated in an annoyed tone of voice as he pointed his fork in the direction of the women entering the cafeteria.

"Great." Haley rolled her eyes and pulled her hat down so that it would cover her face a little more as she focused intently on her food. She was the least ridiculed by them, but only because she liked to remain invisible unlike Kurt and Rachel who constantly flaunted their musical talents, among other things.

Rachel turned to look at the three women as they walked into the cafeteria. They looked like they walked straight out of a movie. They were the most beautiful women that she had ever seen.

First, there was Caroline Forbes. She was the nicest one in the group. As long as you did not rival her for her position in committees, which Rachel had made the mistake of doing once, then she did not get too angry with anyone. She was on the pep-committee; she was in the cheer squad, and she was the head of the dance committee every year. She loved school spirit and she wanted everyone to have a wonderful and happy year. This personality type came with a few flaws as well. Such as, being oblivious to others' emotional turmoil and pain, and focusing a bit too much on herself and what she was doing.

Caroline was the only one who had actually held a conversation with her, yet she still seemed to make the conversation mostly about herself, which was actually extremely difficult to do when talking to Rachel Berry.

She had blonde curly hair that framed her beautiful face; her skin was pale and caused her blue eyes to pop out brightly. She had pink shimmering lips and was wearing a pink blouse with skinny jeans and boots. She was perfect.

All of the head bitches in charge were perfect though.

Second was Brooke Davis. She was the notorious partier around the school. She slept with every man and woman that would give her the time of day and in Rachel's opinion they were all lucky to have had a chance with her. She was gorgeous. As for her grades, Brooke didn't really care for school or anything aside from parties, sex, and alcohol. Yet, somehow she was the student class president and also on the cheer squad.

Brooke had dark hair that went just below her shoulders; she had pale skin and the most adorable dimples ever. It was part of her charm. People could apparently not turn down a Brooke Davis smile. Her hazel eyes were always shimmering with excitement or with tears and she was always talking about some sort of gossip.

Then lastly was the woman that Rachel Berry had a slight obsession with.

Quinn Fabray.

She had been attempting to become her friend since the beginning of high school, but the head cheerleader would not give her the time of day. Unless she was verbally ridiculing her or throwing an ice cold slushie in her face, that was. Rachel had accepted a long time ago that she had a crush on the beautiful woman. She had practically had a crush on her from the moment that she met her, but she knew that it was an unrequited love story. There was no way that Quinn could ever have feelings for her in return.

Still, she endlessly attempted to build a friendship with her. Her friends constantly informed her that it was a ridiculous dream and that she should just give up. But, if there was one thing that Rachel Berry was against it was giving up on her dreams. She would get closer to Quinn Fabray, even if she literally killed her.

Quinn Fabray was different than the other girls. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful, but she also had a 4.0 GPA and she was completely celibate. She was also extremely Christian which neither Caroline nor Brooke were. She was different and intriguing and Rachel wanted so desperately to know everything there was to know about her. She especially wanted to know the good side of her that was hiding behind such a hateful mask.  _'I bet that she is such a lovely person once she lets you in... I just wish that she would let me in.'_

"Hey, Rach. I think you might be drooling a little bit." Haley commented with a knowing grin.

Rachel quickly averted her gaze and returned her attention to her best friends, wiping off her mouth just in case, although she was almost certain that Haley was only being sarcastic and teasing her. "Very funny." She grumbled before taking a bite of the vegan meal that her dads had packed specifically for her while Haley and Kurt laughed at her.

They teased her quite frequently about her "situation".

All of them were drawn out of the conversation as they heard Caroline talking about some party that they would be throwing that evening at Brooke's house. It was supposedly a party to celebrate that they had won the homecoming game.

"Please do attend! We want as many people as possible to come! It's gonna be a lot of fun!"

Suddenly, the blonde cheerleader came across their table and she stopped and smiled brightly at them all. She was not one to discriminate when parties were involved. She wanted everyone to attend the party, and of course the homecoming dance that she would be planning. "Here, each of you take one of these and I hope to see you there tonight, it's—"

"—all of you are invited except for Berry." Quinn interrupted her friend. She couldn't stand the thought of the petite drama queen attending her party.

Rachel's brown eyes widened and filled with pain as she heard the woman of her affections officially uninviting her to the party. She could feel her chest clench tightly as her full lips fell open and her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Excuse me, but why should my friends be allotted entrance into your party and not me?"

"Because, I don't want you there." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "We've already got enough men at the party."

"Wait, are you implying that I am a man? I assure you that I am most definitely a female, besides what about Kurt? In that case he should not be invited either."

"Porcelain over there doesn't count as a man." Quinn said with a roll of her hazel eyes as she reached over Rachel's shoulder and took the flyer out of her hand.

Rachel felt her body heat up as she felt the other woman's chest brush up against her back. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as the blonde's intoxicating scent surrounded her and invaded all of her senses. She wanted nothing more than to take a moment to enjoy the contact, to lean back against her warmth and take all of the other woman in, but it ended quickly as Quinn pulled away from her.

"As for you two, I hope you have fun at the party."

Kurt and Haley could only stare at Quinn with wide eyes before looking to their best friend with apologetic expressions. They knew just how much being accepted by the head cheerleader meant to her, and they knew that what she had said had shattered her.

O

"Wow, Q. That dress looks hot!" Brooke said with a dimpled grin as she looked her best friend over. Quinn was wearing a dark blue dress that showed her cleavage and left her legs exposed. It was a lot different then the clothes that she usually wore. "Looking to impress someone tonight?"

Quinn could hear the suggestion in her tone and it caused her body to stiffen. She hated to admit it, and she honestly never would admit it, but there was a part of her that was dressing up for someone. There was a part of her that was dressing up because she knew that there was a chance that Rachel could still show up to the party with her friends.

"Of course not." She discouraged the idea.

"Oh come on!" Brooke whined playfully, slapping the blonde on the ass. "I can totally tell when someone is dressing to impress. So spill, who's the lucky guy?"

"There is no guy." Quinn shot her a glare and this silenced the brunette.  _'Now girl...No! There is no girl or guy that I want to impress! I'm just dressing up nice for the party.'_

Across the room, Caroline was barely listening to the conversation at hand as she tried on another pair of earrings to see if they matched her pink dress. She wanted more than anything to stand out that evening at the party. Still, she doubted anyone would notice her standing between Quinn who was dressed up in an elegant blue gown and Brooke who was wearing a very short and revealing devilish red dress.

Finally, she found the perfect earrings and her smile widened as she fixed her blonde curls and turned to look at her friends.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look great." Quinn told her friend with a smile.

"Yeah, super cute." Brooke agreed.

_'Cute... I'm always cute... not hot, not beautiful, not gorgeous... just cute.'_

O

"What is she doing here?" Quinn asked with a raised brow as she watched Rachel walk into the party with Kurt and Haley. She was holding her chin up high as if she was proud of deliberately disobeying her wishes.

"I dunno." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders as she lifted her cup to her lips and took a drink of the alcoholic beverage. She couldn't care less. She was on the search for a new man to seduce tonight. A lot of people judged her lifestyle, but she found it was far easier to just hook up with boys then to fall in love with boys. It was always so complicated and she always got hurt. Sex was just sex, it was fun and it meant that she did not have to be alone for a night.

Tonight she had her sights set on the Scott brothers. Nathan and Lucas. Both of which were on the basketball team and extremely attractive. One of them would succumb to her charms tonight.

"I told her that she was not invited." Quinn growled out before slamming down her cup of alcohol on the bar top and heading toward the short diva. She was not about to allow Rachel Berry to ruin her evening.

Brooke watched the head cheerleader walk toward the group of glee losers and she rolled her hazel eyes. Quinn constantly felt the need to attack Rachel Berry in every way possible and she did not see the appeal. She hated people sure, when they stole her man, or when they stabbed her in the back, but not just for the sake of hating them. Quinn's hatred toward Rachel just didn't make any sense to her. Besides being a self-obsessed spotlight hog that got carried away in her ambition, she had never done anything to hurt anyone.

She cast her eyes around the room in search of either brother. Her eyes landed on Nathan Scott and a dimpled smirk spread across her face as she lifted the cup and finished the alcohol. Brooke did not need the confidence boost; she just liked to be intoxicated when she did things like this.

It made it easier to forget her mistakes.

Brooke strut across the room with her eyes set on her destination, but she suddenly came to a halt as she witnessed Haley James approach him.

The two of them started talking and laughing and Brooke could feel the jealousy building in the pit of her stomach, it flipped with discomfort and she felt as though she would vomit. She knew that it was not because of the alcohol that she had consumed. She was angry. She hated the way that he was smiling at the tutor, the way that he reached out and swept her hair out of her eyes, the way that he was so obviously flirting with her.

' _What's his deal…? Why would he be flirting with tutor girl?'_

In her drunken state, Brooke was incapable of thinking clearly and she angrily made her way across the room toward Nathan. "Hey there tutor girl, you've got something that I want." She stated straightforwardly before pulling on Nathan's shirt and forcing him into a heated, yet sloppy kiss. She found that she did not really enjoy the kiss; she was just kissing him out of spite.  _'Why would I do something like that… just to hurt her? Great, now I feel like Q or something…'_

Pulling away she smirked and looked over at Haley. "How do you like that?"

Haley looked over at Nathan and then back toward Brooke before shrugging her shoulders. "Really, I don't care if you guys are together or whatever. I was just congratulating Nathan for doing well on his test."

"Oh." Brooke stated under her breath.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to just go and find my friends." She said lifting her thumb and pointing over her shoulder. "Good job on your test. See you at school tomorrow, Brooke." With that she disappeared into the crowd leaving Brooke staring after her and Nathan standing beside her upset.

"Why the hell did you do that Brooke? God! I really like her, when are you gonna grow up and stop getting drunk and hurting everyone around you!?"

O

The night was not going as planned for Caroline.

As soon as they had arrived at the party, boys had started to ask Brooke and Quinn for their numbers and if they wanted to dance. They had practically thrown themselves at the two of them until they had completely rejected every last one of them. Then the boys had started to talk to her.

Obviously as a last resort.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she smiled brightly as she took a drink and socialized with a few boys at the party. She was a very social individual, and found herself drifting around the living room talking to pretty much everyone who would listen. She always felt like she was screaming out to people, begging them to pay attention to her. Many times boys had called her desperate, needy, and clingy, because of this.

"So, you guys will never guess what the theme for the homecoming dance is going to be!" The blonde stated excitedly, but none of the boys seemed interested any longer. They had all turned their attention to the front door of the house where another blonde woman stood. She had long straight hair, was taller than she was, and had stunning blue eyes and full lips. Caroline would never admit it if asked, but she looked like a model. She was gorgeous.

She could feel her jealousy building as she watched the way that the men were ogling her.  _'Okay, she's really not that gorgeous... I mean, yeah, she's pretty, but no.'_ Caroline didn't need more competition. She already felt like the guys at her school only dated her because Quinn or Brooke turned them down.

Caroline moved through the crowd of dancing teenagers toward the girl that she did not recognize and asked her in a harsh tone. "Who are you and what are you doing here? You weren't invited."

"I'm the new girl." She stated simply in her British accent, a smirk on her full lips as she allowed her eyes to wander over Caroline's form.

A blush painted its way across her cheeks as she felt the other woman's eyes looking her over. It almost felt as though she was checking her out or something, her eyes held a hunger as they roamed over her.  _'What the heck is she doing… why is she looking at me like that? And did she really have to have a British accent, even I think that's hot!'_

"Okay, and does 'the new girl' have a name?" She asked with a scowl.

She chuckled under her breath and smiled. "Why yes, love, I do happen to have a name."

Caroline cocked her head to the side and glared up at the other woman; she was not impressed in the slightest by her teasing diversion of her question. "And it is?"

"Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Okay Rebekah, let me explain to you how this school works, since you are new and all. I am Caroline and I am in charge here. You aren't going to walk in here and pretend to own the place by getting all of the guys to stare at you and stuff."

"How do you propose that I stop them from staring at me?" Rebekah asked.

"I—" She paused and let out a groan. "I don't know! Okay. Just stop it." Caroline knew that her argument lacked any substance, but she did not know what to say and she was slightly intoxicated. She just didn't need another woman at the school that looked like THAT and had an accent in competition with her.

"Alright. I will."

Silence surrounded the two women as they stared at the group of dancing teenagers, neither knowing what to say. Caroline knew that Rebekah would not be able to stop people from staring at her and it wasn't her fault for being the new girl. "So, are you enjoying the party?" She asked awkwardly, hating silence.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" She asked, sounding completely offended. Caroline had spent days planning the perfect party for homecoming.

Rebekah smirked and took a few steps forward, turning around and staring at the shorter blonde. "I have attended better." She watched as Caroline's face turned bright red and she squinted her eyes at her, she looked adorable when she was upset. She knew that it was going to be a new hobby of hers to push Caroline's buttons and see her reactions. It was just too tempting. "Now, if you would excuse me darling. I think that a few boys are eager to dance with me."

She watched as Rebekah walked up to one of the boys that she had a crush on and asked him to dance.

He did.

The British woman wrapped her arms around the young man's neck and peered over his shoulder at the other blonde who was glaring at her. Her lips twisted up deviously and her eyes remained glued to Caroline's as she danced with the man. She could tell that it was making her jealous and she found it to be quite entertaining.

' _God, I hate her so much! Fuck my life!'_ Caroline thought to herself.

O

"Why do you even care if I attend this party, Quinn? You invited everyone else in the entire school aside from me! Why do you hate me so much?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows knit together and her large brown eyes threatening to fill with tears as her body shook. She hated the way that the other woman treated her. It didn't make any sense.

"God, you are so frustrating Rachel!" Quinn groaned out loudly as she lifted her fingers and dug them into her blonde locks. She hated that Rachel could not understand what was going on in her mind.

' _How could she possibly understand what is going on in your mind when you don't?'_

"I am well aware. You tell me all the time." She said with a pout on her full lips as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at the head cheerleader. She was still eagerly awaiting an explanation for the other woman's behavior.

"Look, I—I don't hate you Rachel. I—just…" Her voice trailed off and she bit down on her bottom lip as she cast her hazel eyes away from Rachel's hopeful eyes. She knew that she could never admit the reasoning for her hatred.  _'Because it doesn't make any sense! What am I supposed to tell her, I like you so much that I hate you? No, I refuse to say something that sounds so hypocritical.'_

Rachel waited a moment to see if Quinn would find the remaining words to her sentence, but after a few minutes passed, she reached out for her arm and gently pressed her fingers against her exposed skin. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest as she asked, "You just what Quinn?"

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip hesitantly and cast her hazel eyes toward Rachel's hand that was resting against her arm. She could feel her fingers tracing a delicate pattern along her skin and it made the hairs on her arm stand up.  _'Why do I always react like that when she touches me...? It's like I have no control over myself.'_

"You can tell me. You know that I will not judge you." She was practically pleading. She wanted more than anything to hear that the beautiful blonde didn't hate her, she loved her. Perhaps it was delusional thinking, but she really wanted to hear it.

She sucked in her cheeks and chewed on them trying to ignore the way that her arm felt like it was on fire where those perfect fingers were touching her. "Rachel, I can't."

"Please, Quinn—"

"—I can't! Just drop it!" She screeched out, her voice breaking and her eyes filling with tears. Rachel hated seeing her so vulnerable and hurt, but it was also sort of nice to see this side of Quinn. She had never really seen it before and there was something extremely beautiful about the sight. "Just drop it." She stated softer before turning and walking away from Rachel, her body shaking as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

She hated herself for hurting the one person that she truly loved.

It made her feel sick.

O

Haley made her way into the bedroom in the back where they had been told to put their coats; she and her friends were ready to go. Kurt had not been having much fun because there were not any guys who wanted to dance, and apparently Quinn had screamed at Rachel so she just wanted to go home and sleep, and honestly Haley had not had the best night either. She was ready to go home as well.

Walking toward the bed, she tripped over something and screamed out as she stumbled to the ground.

"Mmm…oww…hm." A familiar voice mumbled and the tutor quickly sat up, staring at what she had tripped over. Or rather, who she had tripped over. Laying on the ground in her gorgeous red dress was Brooke Davis, she had passed out, her dress practically falling off, and her body mangled in an uncomfortable position.

Haley pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the other woman. She had not been drinking; it was not something that she did often. In fact she had never really drunk alcohol before. Kneeling down she wrapped her arms around Brooke's body and lifted her up, luckily she was still slightly conscious and could walk a little bit.

"Tutor girl?" She mumbled hotly against Haley's neck.

"Yeah, it's me Brooke." She responded, trying not to dwell on the way that her body reacted to the heated breath rushing against her skin. It was too weird.

"Where are we?" Brooke groaned out as she attempted to look around only to nearly stumble and trip over her own feet.

"We are at your house, you got really drunk. You need to tell me where your room is so that I can help you get to your bed where you will be safe."

Brooke looked around to the best of her ability, in order to see where they were currently located in her house, and then she lifted her hand and pointed down the hallway. "The door at the end of the hall."

Haley nodded her head and helped the intoxicated woman walk to the end of the hallway where she opened the door and lead her into her room. Everything in the room screamed Brooke Davis, aside from a dollhouse that was sitting on the desk. It probably held sentimental value she assumed. There was a lot about Brooke that she did not, and probably would never know. She helped her sit down on the edge of her queen-sized bed before looking around the room.

"You should probably get changed and get some rest."

"Mmkay." Brooke smiled brightly, her dimples caving in her cheeks as she pushed the dress straps over her shoulder and pushed the dress down her legs. She was left sitting on the bed in only her red lacey bra and panties, and her heels.

Kicking off her heels she smiled at Haley. "Haley?"

' _Did she just call me Haley?'_ The tutor inquired as she walked toward the beautiful woman, forcing her eyes to remain on hazel and not wander her perfect body. Which was a surprisingly difficult task. "What is it Brooke?"

Brooke reached out and placed her hands on Haley's hips, pulling the woman between her legs and smiling up at her. "Thank you for helping me. I know that I was a complete bitch to you earlier, and you still helped me. Thanks."

"Of course, I couldn't just leave you there." She offered a smile in return and bit down on her bottom lip as her brown eyes wandered the other woman's body briefly, before returning to her eyes. "You should get some rest."

"One second. Haley, come closer. I need to tell you a secret." Her voice grew dangerously low and almost seductive.  _'Why is she talking to me like that?'_ "Come here." Brooke reached up and laced her hands through Haley's hair dragging her face closer to her own.

"Brooke, this seems highly inappropriate."

"I just wanna tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" She laughed a little, uncomfortably.

"Thank you."

"Brooke, you already—" Haley was silenced as lips pressed against hers, delivering a soft and short-lived kiss. Within seconds, Brooke pulled away and smiled smugly. She looked adorable when she was proud of herself.

"You know, I wasn't really jealous of you being with Nathan tonight, I was jealous of Nathan being with you." These words caused Haley's eyes to widen; she did not know what they meant or if they were even actually the truth. Brooke was so intoxicated that she could just be rambling incoherently.

Still, she could not deny the way that her lips tingled where Brooke had just kissed her.  _'Oh god… what does this mean? Does Brooke have a crush on me? Is she just drunk?'_

She did not have the chance to ask any questions, because the beautiful woman was already passed out on the bed in her undergarments.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter to this new fic. I really liked writing this and I love all of these couples so much, so please tell me what you think! I would love feedback and to know what you guys want to see happen and if y'all liked it and want me to add another chapter really soon.

Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
